Submission
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle 's son-in-law Sergeant William Anderson on an under cover operation at a hallway house is given the wrong drug by one of the residents. They have been trying to find out where the supply of drugs leads to...12 chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Submission

Chapter One

Sergeant William Anderson working under cover with his partner Lt. Jose Alverez was hiding inside a small hallway house in Manhattan. He was given an shot purposely by one of the residents of the hallway house. His name was called Mouse with all of the 100 residents.

He didn't know what was happening to him with the sweats, shaking and most of all strange visions. He wasn't able to gather his wits about himself from inside his room given to him by the manager Allen Herbert running the hallway house the past few years.

His partner Lt. Alverez as well in one of his rooms, didn't know what was happening to him until he felt like visiting Anderson on the fourth floor.

Jose had checked in with Captain Anderson earlier on his cell having made sure that he wasn't loud enough to be heard. They are looking for the main source of drugs that is being supplied to the residents of the hallway house.

Captain Anderson had told him to be extremely careful with those residents. "Your not able to trust anyone let alone the manager Allen Herbert." He said over the cell from the 12th precinct.

"I understand sir. I need to go check on my partner and see how he's doing. It's been four hours since I seen him talking to one of the residents named Mouse. I will check in with you tomorrow." He ends the call with putting on his slippers instead of shoes and walked out with locking the door to head for the fourth floor with taking the elevator from the second floor to the fourth. He didn't wish to be bother with walking up the stairs.

With the elevator opening up. There wasn't a sole in the hallway as he headed for Anderson's room. He walked in with the door not locked and not to hear any response from his partner. He was shocked to see his partner shaking like a leaf with sweat pouring off his body. "OMG! William what the hell happen to you?" He asked with checking his arms for any type of needle marks and he one one on his right arm.

He had no idea what was in that needle that he found next to the bed. William wasn't able to speak two words that his partner was able to understand. It was at this point that he needed to call for an ambulance and have him brought to the hospital to find out what was inside the needle syringe. He picked it up and placed it inside his pocket for evidence. He will need to see on whether any prints would be able to be found at all and find out the I.D. of its owner...

The ambulance was on the way over to Manhattan medical center with Doctor Samuels waiting for them to arrive of the emergency room physician. The tech on board had explained what had happen to the under cover officer. Doctor Samuel had given him his orders with giving him two counter acting drugs until they arrive at the hospital. But for now they would have to wait on the blood test on what was given to him.

Lt. Jose Alverez with the ambulance arriving and taking him into emergency. Jose had to call Alexis at the P.I. office to let her know about her husband.

It was Alexis that had answer the phone from the front office while Hayley was in the back with a client. "This is Alexis, how can I help you?"

"Alexis it's Lt. Alverez. I need for you to come to the Manhattan Medical Center. William had to be brought by ambulance from his under cover location." He said with hearing her getting excited over the phone.

"My god! What the hell happened Jose?" She started to breath quickly as her heart rate quicken a bit with the news.

"I will explain to you when you're able to get here. I will be waiting in the entrance of the emergency room entrance." He said with waiting for news on his partner.

"I will be leaving now after I quickly speak with Hayley. See you soon Jose." She relied with hanging up the phone to head towards the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Submission

Chapter Two

Mouse was scared as hell after plunging the syringe of the drug Blue Light new on the streets by the suppliers. Side effects are severe as most of the drugs on the streets. He went to his supplier down town Manhattan to find out why he was given the wrong drug.

He walked into the back of the laundry for where his supplier Jake hangs out with his runners. Jake was on the phone at the moment when Mouse walked in scared. When he was done with the phone call to one of his customers, he was able to turn to see that Mouse looked scared as hell on his face.

"Hey Mouse what happened? I would of never thought you would come here in the first place. Along with the fact that the police might be working under cover with watching this place." Jake said with a fit of anger in his demeanor.

He explained what had happened at the hallway house and the syringe had given him the wrong drug that was supposed to be cocaine instead of the side effects he was suffering from. "I just don't know Jake. An ambulance was called to take him to the hospital, so I have no idea what was going on with him." He said with anxiety in his tone and his breathing was erratic.

"You will go and try to find out about him, Mouse. As for the drug I switched it with giving him the new Blue Light that my suppliers are raving about. As to why? It is none of you're business why I had given you the wrong drug. Leave and find out about your client." He said with getting up almost to the point of kicking him out by force.

Mouse left his office. He didn't like the way he was treated by him. Something needs to be done about it. But for now he drove his black buggy Volkswagen to see where William was taken, There was only the one hospital that the ambulance had gone to and that was Manhattan Medical Center.

Richard Castle was at a meeting for Black Pawn Publishing and Green Leaf discussing up and coming promotions. Gina had to stop the meeting with Castle receiving an emergency message from his wife Kate from the precinct. He was told that his son-in-law was rushed to the Manhattan Medical Center with an drug in his system from someone from his under cover position at the Manhattan hallway house.

"How could this had happened Kate?" He asked with Gina trying not to listen in to the conversation.

"I don't know Rick. Jose found him in his room having severe side effects. He called for an ambulance afterwards. Are you going to be able to leave your meeting and come here?" She asked from her office before leaving for the hospital. By the way Alexis is been informed and is on the way over from the office."

"Let me asked her now. Hold on for a moment Kate." He looks over at Gina as he gives her the story on what had happened and right away she cancelled the meeting to let him leave for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Submission

Chapter Three

Alexis was frantic with parking her car in the parking lot and walking quickly to the main emergency room entrance for where she saw Lt. Jose Alverez waiting for her.

"Have you heard anything Jose about my husband?" Alexis said with breathing hard with the news once again about William.

"Doctor Samuels in charge just had William brought up to ICU for be watched closely. They were able to clean out his blood stream with the drug Blue Light given to him from inside his room. Doctor Samuels seems to think that he should be fine with-in the next 24 hours. But in the meantime I will be working on trying to find out who did this to him Alexis."

"I hope so Lt. Alverez. William doesn't deserve to be in the hospital, let alone being away from his under cover job with you. Let me go find out what room he's in." She says with holding onto Jose arm walking into the admitting room having the information on her husband.

An older woman sitting at her desk had the paperwork in front of her along with the name of the insurance she will be turning in for the patient Sergeant William Anderson of the 12th precinct department. She looks up to see the young woman and the same officer she had spoken to earlier with being given the information. "How can I help you?" Mrs. Adams replies with the question.

"I need to know about my husband William Anderson that was brought in earlier. I understand he's being brought up to ICU on the sixth floor?" Alexis was a nervous wreck worrying about her husband while her daughter was being watched by her next door neighbor Alicia for which she trusts a great deal with her daughter.

"It's correct Mrs. Anderson. He's going to be in ICU number 624 B. He will be with another patient. Let me sign the paperwork and than your be able to take the elevator to the sixth floor and stop by the nurses station. But for now I will write out two passes for the both of you to get upstairs.

But in the meantime ...

Richard Castle was pulling up into a parking space near the emergency room entrance. Walking inside he saw his daughter with Lt. Alverez moving towards him. Alexis went to hug her father while having tears falling down her face. "Daddy! William has been taken to the ICU on the sixth floor. We have passes to see him, why don't you speak with Mrs. Adams in admitting to give you a pass as well." Alexis said to her father walking towards the admitting office.

"I will be right back." Castle replied with walking away from the two.

Mouse arrived as well with a plan, he needed to speak with some police authority to turn himself in and give what ever information about his boss and associates. But first he asked the guard for a pass to go up to the sixth floor to see a patient William Anderson.

Taking the pass into his hand. He walked over to the elevator to take it to the third floor. He needs help badly, especially after being threatened earlier by his boss.


	4. Chapter 4

Submission

Chapter Four

Doctor Samuels came up to the ICU to check on William Anderson while he was on a short break. Doctor Chuck Wilson would be in charge, since he's currently on rounds and will be around very soon. Alexis turned to see the doctor walking in to see how he's doing.

"I am doctor Samuels having taken care of him downstairs. Doctor Wilson will be in charge of your husband's case. Don't worry he will be all right Mrs. Anderson." He says with taking a look at his chart.

"Thank you, Doctor Samuels for taking care of him." Jose replies to the doctor placing the chart back into the door slot. "I must get back to work in the emergency room before they start looking for me. Take care and good luck with your husband's recovery."

"I appreciate it greatly Doctor Samuels." Alexis said with moving to be closer to her husband. She was holding onto his left hand and noticing his face looking ashen to the naked eye.

Outside of the ICU

Castle arrived onto the floor as with another man named Mouse holding onto his pass. Mouse waited to see Castle walk into the unit to see his daughter and Jose.

"So how is he, Alexis?" Castle asked with walking over to Lt. Alverez.

"Dad, he's holding his own Doctor Samuels told us. He worked on him while he was downstairs in the emergency room." Alexis announced with continuing to hold his hand.

"Wonderful news at least! Jose can I speak with you near the door?" He replies with a worry look on Alexis face wondering what was going on between those two.

"What's up bro?" Lt. Alverez was concern to have to speak to him now.

"There is a strange looking character that came up with me onto the elevator and followed me to here. I believe he's waiting outside sitting on the bench next to this ICU."

"I will go check it out Castle. " Jose slowly walks out with his weapon in his pocket just in case it might be needed.

Lt. Jose Alverez knew the man right away. It was Mouse sitting on the bench. "Mouse what are you doing here?" He asked with a caution demeanor in regard to his partner.

"I came here to see how William was doing Jose. And besides I need to tell you that it was all my fault that he is in this condition." Mouse says with extreme emotion on his face and his tone of voice.

"What do you mean? And besides I need to show you something." He pulled out his police badge telling him that he was under arrest.

"I should of suspected you two were the fuzz. And besides Lt., I need to speak with your police authorities with turning in my boss and his associates working inside a laundry building selling drugs, weapons and anything else his hands can get himself into." Mouse spitted out with the information and Jose shaking his head that this was what they were under cover for in the first place.

"You will need to explain how my partner was given the wrong drug and the reason he's here in the hospital?" Lt. Alverez took out his hand cuffs to be placed behind his back with the wrists. "No more talking until we get to the precinct Mouse. I will explain to my friends where we will be going."

Richard Castle told Lt. Alverez that he will be coming along with following behind to the 12th precinct. While leaving his daughter to stay in the ICU with her husband for the duration.


	5. Chapter 5

Submission

Chapter Five

Captain Kate Beckett was advised of the arrest at the hospital. She will be waiting for them at the precinct for which she will be interrogating him in one of the rooms.

Lt. Alverez and Castle, along with Mouse were walking off the elevator to head for Beckett's office for now, However she will decide afterwards on what she plans on doing depending on the information she is given by him.

"In my office now everyone." She ordered with Lt. Alverez exhausted with Richard Castle following behind as Jose brings in Mouse to sit on the small couch near the door. "All right lets get started with the interview. Jose take off the cuffs from behind his back for now."

"Yes ma'am." He said with helping to take off the cuffs with Mouse able to sit proper on the small brown couch.

Castle stood for now depending on how long the interview is going to be taking. "Mouse, who is your drug supplier?" Beckett asked with a note pad on her desk to write down notes.

"His name is Jake Wilson and he walks out of the Manhattan Chinese laundry. He has several runners for where they deliver the drugs to the customers. Jake has been in the business the past few years. He always voided the authorities when ever there would be some type of raid. He has some source working in the police department. I have no idea which precinct Captain Beckett." Mouse says with taking a quick sip of water that he asked for from Beckett's desk.

"One question. Why did your boss switch the Cocaine instead placed it with the Blue Light?" She asked with shaking her head.

"I asked him after leaving the halfway house. He told me it was none of my business. He was more interested in William's health condition than to why he switched the needle syringe."

"Do you have any idea who this source of his could be from inside the police department?" Beckett said with taking a sip of water for herself, while asking Castle to sit as well and wondering on whether he liked some water.

"Please Beckett!" He had a slight smirk on his face that she noticed while waiting for Mouse to answer the question.

"Come to think of it. When I was at the Chinese laundry the number came in while he was visiting a client up front. I wrote down the number to be placed on my cell-phone. Afterwards I picked it up and I told the deep voice that Jake was busy up front with a customer. He said that he would call back later. I assumed he called back after I told Jake about the call."

Lt. Averez spoke up while listening to what Mouse was saying. "Can you show us the phone number on your contacts?"

"You have my cell-phone with you once I was arrested." Lt. Alverez hands him the phone back to Mouse to look for the contact number. It would only take a moment or two before Mouse give the cell to Captain Beckett to call the number.

"Here we go gentlemen, we will find out soon which precinct." She presses the send button while waiting for the connection to go through.

"26th precinct. How can I help you?" She pressed end on the call to look at everyone in her office. "Who ever this source us. He works for the 26th precinct everyone. Now we know which precinct, all we need to find out who he is in the first place." She says with telling Lt. Alverez to take Mouse to room one to discuss further...


	6. Chapter 6

Submission

Chapter Sixth

Mouse was curious as he asked the following question. "Did he have a deep sounding voice?" He says with Lt. Alverez getting ready to take him to room one. Otherwise he would be able to go on home and get a few hours of sleep, while his wife Robin was working at the boutique downtown.

"Actually he did Mouse. I will come to talk with you further in a few moments. Castle please go with Lt. Alverez to get him settle with another officer from the back. Jose afterwards you will be able to leave than to go on home. Thanks for all of your help with bringing in Mouse.

Captain Kate Beckett watched Castle and Jose bring Mouse into the back to be placed into room one. Since it was actually empty at this time. Sergeant Aktins would be inside room one to keep an eye out until the captain arrives.

Moments later Beckett walks into room one ready to make a deal with the suspect Mouse. "Ok, what kind of protection do you need?" She asked with taking a seat across from him with more papers in front of her.

"I will need the Witness Protection Program involved. Because once they find out that I talked to the authorities. Jake and his associates mainly the hit men will be after me. I have a life that needs to be protected from the ugliness of the streets. Is this possible? Plus I want to try to clean up my act for when it comes to using all of the time."

"I can see to it once I talk with the manager in charge of the Witness Protection Program. You're going have to go into deep hiding for when it comes to hit men coming after you. No doubt after I talk with the manager. They will probably send you to the best protected safe house in the country."

"And where is this place Captain Beckett?" Mouse asked with needing a fix soon or else he's going to be in real trouble and Beckett, along with Castle know this very well.

"Arizona." She was thinking of an idea that will mean asking a favor of her husband and the honor of Mouse to work with them with trying to figure out just who this source is at the 26th precinct. "Mouse can I asked a favor and my husband to take a ride over to the 26th precinct and see on whether the desk officer always answering the phone downstairs. Try and see on whether that deep voice over the phone might be him and come back here and let us know. While your doing this, I will let you know when the Witness Protection program will be coming to take you out of here."

Forty Five minutes later with heavy traffic. Richard Castle and Mouse walked into the 26th precinct in Upper west side Manhattan. Mouse told Castle that he was really nervous with doing this. Otherwise he promised to do his best with trying to figure out on whether the voice on the phone would be the front desk officer.

He needed a fix quickly and Beckett promised him the deal with the Witness Protection Program and a doctor on staff with them would be able to help him out with a shot into the arm until they get to Arizona.

An middle aged officer looks up from his paperwork. When the phone rings. This will give Mouse to listen to his voice and go from there. "26th precinct, how can I help you?" He says in a deep voice. Right away Mouse was able to tell it was the source. Looking over at his name tag to be Lt. Wayne Moore. Castle made the point to remember it before moving Mouse to head back outside and drive back to the 12th precinct.


	7. Chapter 7

Submission

Chapter Seven

"We were able to find the source Kate. His name is Lt. Wayne Moore working the front desk." Castle says from inside his wife's office. While the Witness Protection Program agents would be arriving soon to pick up Mouse. But first one of their doctors would be giving him a quick fix until he's able to travel to Arizona. Afterwards they would be able to treat him properly.

"Good job on the behalf of Mouse. Now we need to figure out how to go about arresting him and Jake." She says with packing up her brief case to head for a meeting with the Mayor and than home. "Captain Anderson will be here in a few moments. Maybe he will have an idea with talking to Sergeant Esposito, Ryan and a few others."

"Maybe I can help with trying one of the role playing games like the last time. Even though I know it can get dangerous dealing with a drug dealer." Castle said with his wife telling him to be careful. She was going to call the hospital as well to find out on how William was doing in ICU.

"Do you want me to wait for the agents from the Witness Protection Program?" Castle trying to help out further until Captain Anderson of the night watch to arrive.

"It's ok Rick. Go and talk with Esposito and Ryan about the plan. I believe they are back at their stations currently." She announced with grabbing her brief case and her notes to talk with the mayor.

Alexis was holding onto her husband's hand as the nurse came in to check on his vitals. He was beginning to come around with the medication they had given him to clean out his blood stream and the Blue Light drug that was given to him.

She let go of his hand in order for the nurse to take his vitals for the chart. She looked at his eyes and made a comment. "It looks like your husband is coming around. This is a very good sign Mrs. Anderson." She said with making a note onto the chart for the doctor to read.

"Thank goodness!" Alexis exclaimed with her words.

"Mrs. Anderson, your been here awhile. Why don't you go and try to have something to eat and drink. It's not going to be good with being totally exhausted before he finally wakes up completely

"I think it's a great idea. I only had a very light breakfast early this morning and nothing at work before I had gotten the call to come here." She gets up from her seat to head out towards the elevator. She actually was staving and her stomach was growling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later two of the agents from the Witness Protection Program arrived with one of the doctors. All of them knew about the situation with Mouse.

Captain Anderson had one of the officers inside the bull pen to have the doctor give the shot to Mouse in his holding cell.

While the paperwork was signed and given back to the young agent with an vehicle outside to take him to JFK airport and fly to an unknown location for the safe house.

Agent Donnelly took the paperwork and placed it into his brief case. "Thank you, Captain we will need to get going once Mouse and the doctor arrive back here to the office." He says with turning to see one of the bull pen officers with Mouse and the doctor ready to be going. Mouse seemed to be much calmer now that the shot was given into his arm.

"Mouse good luck with your trip to Arizona. Lets hope you won't have to spend the rest of your life running from your boss and associates?" He said with getting up to shaking his hand having to be steady, as with the two Witness Protection Program agents.

"Thanks! I hope not Captain." Mouse replied with the two agents and the doctor moved out of the office to take the elevator downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Submission

Chapter Eight

Jake was finishing up his last of the deliveries with his clients in the back of his office. He had been waiting for Mouse to come back from the hospital. However its been several hours since he has heard from him. The only place he would actually be had to be the halfway house.

He asked two of his associates that work for him to drive on over to the halfway house and try to find him and bring him back here.

"Yes, boss right away." The two burly older men in their early forties walked out of the back entrance taking the black SUV with a drive on over to the halfway house.

But for now Jake would have to wait on them and see whether Mouse would be at the halfway house for questioning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

JFK Flight American airlines flight 1432 had taken off from the runway with Mouse and the two agents from the Witness Protection Program feeling so much better for now with the shot given and the fact he was free from his boss.

He had to settle in with a long flight ahead of him and everyone else on board the flight. Mouse was sitting next to the older doctor keeping an eye on him in case he gets into trouble with seizures. Otherwise he was ready with his equipment inside his black bag.

Weather wise it would be clear sailing all of the way to Arizona. While the safe house in Ascott out in the dessert will be ready for the new client to join in with the residents. Security fences was all of the way around the safe house with heavy security both outside the fence and inside.

Manager James Greenly in charge of the safe house for five years. He was in his office with the paperwork on his desk for this Mouse to sign once he arrives with the agents. It's going to be dark when they get here, and security at the highest at night. They don't take any chances for when it comes to the safety of the population of 100 being protected. And Mouse will be added to the group from all countries.

One of his aids came into the office with a report from security. "Sir, I have thew report from the security officer on the west end. They had an electrical surge on the fence. They had to replace the wiring in the container." Olsen Westley said with handing him the written report by the main gate security officer.

"Thank you, Olsen. At least they were able to correct the issue before we had a real problem on our hands and with the new client arriving soon to the safe house."

"His quarters are ready Mr. Greenly. It should pose no issues with the other residents on the fourth floor. Especially when he's in the same boat as with the other five being ex junkies now." Olsen said with turning to leave and let him read the full report...


	9. Chapter 9

Submission

Chapter Nine

Lt. Wayne Moore was very busy answering calls at the front desk when two characters looking like they need a shot of whiskey or Cocaine. Moore was shaking his head when Castle and Esposito came over to whisper into his ear.

"I have a message for you from Jake. His number one man at the halfway house has skipped." Castle says to the source shaking his head.

"What do you mean he skipped?" He asked not knowing the guy's name or the other behind him.

Esposito says the following to really get him riled up. "He split man! Like with talking to the authorities. And Jake isn't going to find out where. Since we have no idea as well coming from our source."

"I just don't believe this. I will need to call Jake when I am off work. It has been a non spot zoo here the past few hours." Wayne announced with taking a sip from his water bottle.

"We will leave you to your misery. We will head on home after giving you the message." Castle responded with watching his face starting to show anger.

"Get the hell out of here now." As he pointed to the door for them to leave.

Walking out the door...

"Now what Castle?" Esposito asked with a call coming in from his wife Sung Lee asking earlier on whether she can be of help.

"We wait and see on whether he comes out to head for Jake and his Chinese Laundry. Otherwise we follow him until the 12th precinct decides otherwise to make any arrests." He said with needing confirmation from Captain Anderson on the arrests of Jake, Wayne and all associates working for Jake.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later after getting someone to take over for him. Lt. Wayne Moore went to the under ground parking lot of the precinct to get inside his Dodge vehicle and head on over to the Manhattan Chinese laundry. While Castle and Esposito in separate vehicles were able to follow. Even though not too close to alert him.

After twenty minutes of weaving in and out of traffic. Wayne arrived with pulling into the drive way for where the back entrance and Jake's office.

While both Castle and Esposito stayed back to call the 12th precinct and Captain Anderson.

"Listen Espo, I will get a team together quickly. I have the permission from the police commissioner to have both Jake, Wayne and anyone else that is inside the office." Captain Anderson replied with getting his things together to supervise.

"What do you want us to do Captain?" Esposito asked from inside his vehicle, while Castle was outside standing listening into the conversation.

"Nothing! Wait for us. Unless Wayne starts to leave. Than I will need you two to stop him and pull him away from the drive way until we get there. Understand?"

"Aye, captain." Esposito ends the conversation with telling Castle to be ready with his weapon in case Wayne tries to bolt.


	10. Chapter 10

Submission

Chapter Ten

William Anderson was coming around fully with his wife Alexis by his side. His doctor was just in to check him out with a report telling his wife that he should be coming around anytime soon.

After checking the lab report on his blood work. He was quite pleased that he was going to be fine. Even though they need to catch the one responsible for giving him the drug. New York City already has enough drug addicts on the streets.

Alexis was watching his eyes when he finally opened them with seeing his wife with tears falling down her face. "Do I look that bad, babe?" He says in a low tone with his tongue and mouth dry as hell.

She had to laugh a little. However she was glad he would be all right and no doubt wanting to get back to work under cover at the halfway house. But of course it will be up to his doctor with leaving the hospital. "Earlier you did sweetie, however your looking so much better after the doctor was able to clean out blood stream to be normal again." She said with kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the pitcher to fill his cup with water and help with the dryness.

"Where is my partner Lt. Alverez?" He asked being a cop that he is and wanting answers.

"Working on the case with trying to figure out who did this to you, sweetie. I believe he even had gotten my father involved as well with helping him. I don't know the rest of the details, however I do know that the man that injected the drug into you name Mouse is being protected by the Witness Protection Program and heading out west somewhere."

"So he decided to talk to the authorities after all with the mistake he made?" He replies with Alexis helping him to sit up in bed with pushing the remote. She was able to tell that he was feeling so much better and acting more like himself.

"I would assume so sweetie. Now do me a favor and take it easy. I need to go home and check up on our daughter and than some sleep. I believe your doctor will be back at some point to check up on you. I will make the point they bring in food for you since your doctor did mention it that you might be hungry when you wake up." She says with a smile and a kiss onto his lips quickly before leaving.

"Alexis, I love you. Thank you for being here with me in the hospital. I can't wait to get back onto my feet again and work the case."

"I love you too. However I suggest you don't worry about the case with my father, Lt. Alerez and others trying to catch a drug dealer. I need to go now." She puts on her jacket with the chill in the air outside, it's no sense for her to get sick as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Submission

Chapter Eleven

"Lets go everyone. It's time to go inside and make the arrests." Captain Jose Anderson ordered to Lt. Alverez, Castle, Esposito and even Ryan to come along for the arrest. He was asked by Espo to help out as back up is down the block from the Chinese laundry.

Castle took in a deep nervous breath into his lungs with being behind Sergeant Esposito. Captain Anderson and Lt. Alverez pushed in the door to the side entrance leading to Jake's office. "Everyone with your hands up!" Captain Anderson hollowed out with the order.

"What the hell is going on to have the police come into my place?" Jake said with looking over at Lt. Wayne Moore wondering on whether he was followed here to the Chinese laundry.

"Everyone is under arrest for a number of charges for which we will explain at the 12th precinct. You and your associates will be needing to call your lawyers to defend all of you in court." Captain Anderson had Esposito, Ryan and Castle place hand cuffs on Jake, Moore and another man. Rights were given to each man as the cuffs were put into place behind their backs and moved them along to the different vehicles.

Jake said to Moore outside one of the police vehicles. "Just you wait until I get my hands around Mouse's neck. He's a dead man!" He says with Captain Anderson hearing this and telling him otherwise that he won't be able to find him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tombstone, Arizona

A small air field five miles from the Tombstone safe house. The American airlines flight landed safe and sound with the two agents and Mouse, along with the doctor. He's been keeping a close eye on Mouse since the flight.

Once they had gotten off the plane with the ramp and stairs. There was a black Sudan waiting for them at the gate to take them to the safe house. It was completely dark and security will be heavy once they arrive with the new client taking thirty minutes to reach the place.

Mouse was starting to feel strange again. His body needed another fix by the doctor to help with the withdraws of the drugs he has been on for the past few months. The habit of being a junkie had cost him his job, family and his health with looking for a quick fix every time.

Inside the sedan Mouse was starting to shake badly. It was a good thing the doctor was well stocked up with extra syringes and the medication to be given into his blood stream. He asked for help with keeping Mouse still in the back, while he gives the shot. He had the small bottle as he places enough of the medication into the syringe and plunging it into his vein.

And with-in minutes he would be feeling better once he reaches the safe house to feel better and have the medical section take over.


	12. Chapter 12

"Author Notes" This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading

Submission

Chapter 12th

Jake wasn't listening to his lawyer about having to paid the bail set by the judge to release him. Even though there would be restrictions with his locations. Officers assigned to him will be keeping an close eye on him and the rest of his associates until his court case comes up in six weeks. With the additional funds released by the governor. They would be able to keeps tabs 24/7.

As for Lt. Wayne Moore. He wasn't able to come up with the bail as with the other man. So they will be sent to the Tombs for now until it's time to see the judge.

And in the meantime in Tombstone, Arizona.

Mouse was adjusting well with slowly being weened off his drug addiction from the doctors. He was so much more happier and worry free. Even though in the back of his mind, he would always think that his former employer Jake would be always trying to find him no matter how much it will cost.

He had been staying on the fourth floor with the other former junkies. Otherwise needing protection from former employers trying to go after them like Mouse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seven weeks later with Captain Beckett, Sergeant Esposito and Castle were in attendance in court to hear the verdicts with Jake, Lt. Wayne Moore and McClean Jordan.

Judge Hansen of the higher court had been reading about the case in his chambers. These three were a nuisance to the public of New York City and the surrounding areas.

Jake sitting with his lawyer and two public defenders were working with Lt. Moore and Jordan.

And when the proceedings had started. Judge Hansen after talking with all three lawyers. He had given their sentences to be harsh. As a complete list of charges were given by the bailiff to the full house inside the court room. There were only two cameras from two television stations were allowed in. It was a big story for when it came to the drug dealer getting twenty years, as compared to Lt. Moore and Jordan each getting 15 years with a possible chance of parolee in ten instead.

Beckett asked her husband on whether the judge was too harsh with his judgement on the three.

"Are you kidding Kate! They deserved the sentences. Especially after Jake almost tried to kill our son-in-law William. Thank god he's been doing well since being released from the hospital and back to work. Alexis has been keeping a close eye on him when he's home. She is worried that it might happen again."

"And I don't blame her." Kate says with the guards coming in to take the three away and what ever prison Jake will be sent to.

She, Castle and Esposito would head to the Old Haunt for a quick drink and possibly some early lunch before heading back to the 12th precinct.

THE END


End file.
